


Fuck Boy

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Video, Video Format: Streaming, community: qaf_giftxchnge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: The feeling is mutual.Vidder: WendyMade for theQaF Gift Exchange 2020for Giotto.GIFT REQUEST: Video, sexy fun times, Brian/Justin, maybe fuckboy from apashe, or something else sexy
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Queer as Folk Holiday Gift Exchange





	Fuck Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaschija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaschija/gifts).



> This vid was giggle-inducing to make. Justin kept tackling Brian, and Brian was just tackling Justin right back. These guys... 😂

password: qaf

password: qaf


End file.
